The concave conveyor belt is a kind of equipment for transferring material continuously. The belt works under the effect of frictional forces becoming a component to transfer not only the material but also an important component to transfer force.
The concave conveyor belt is an advanced structure and has a high capacity for transfer and the distance, on the other hand, is long. It is widely used in mining, metallurgical and coal industry to transfer sand and raw material, or packaged material. In many situations, it is a very important component of nonstandard machinery.
Concave belt conveyors are known in the state-of-the-art, but different from those presented here.
In the search performed in the patents banks some patents relating to elements of this technology, in particular rollers and belt guides were found.
For example, MU 7200838-5 and MU 8000059-2Y1 address rollers, which features a flexible shaft of steel cable, a monoblock assembly, a box of bearings, bearings and support of the load roller, but in more detailed analysis we can see the complexity of their construction with some problems of technical and economic infeasibility, as the cost of the manufacturing tooling and the compositional elements of the roller.
It appears therefore that the technologies currently used present serious problems and deficiencies, such as that existing technology is specific to the activity that was designed and allows no dimensional changes without complete replacement of components in order to be used in another function; they need 02 (two) or 03 (three) rollers in order to get the concavity of the belt; the wear of the belt and rollers is high due to the stiffness of the structure and materials in contact (steel-rubber-ores); bearings require complex seals and, nevertheless, become contaminated, which leads to breaks and locks, causing cuts and wear of the belt; the conveyor needs special accessories for belt alignment and increase the traction of the driving cylinder; maintenance of cylinders and rollers is complex, especially with the conveyor with load, high downtime, the need for large team and cargo equipment; difficulty handling spare parts, mainly due to distances and work-time of the carriers Companies; need for large inventories of spare parts, load roller, impact roller, return roller, for each belt dimension; rollers support, due to its configuration, they accumulate material endangering the equipment; instability of the load by the conformation given by rollers gutter; breaking the belt due to deformation in the transition of the rollers.
Thus, the state-of-the-art features with respect to the conveyor belt, problems of an economic and security nature, human resources, maintenance, optimization of the process and the parts used, among others. Such problems are solved by new technology, the subject matter of this patent.